


welcome to the family

by kittyprydeman



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Cute, F/F, Family, Gay Rights, Iroh (Avatar) is a Good Uncle, Vacation, gay vacation, iconic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-23 20:55:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17087585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittyprydeman/pseuds/kittyprydeman
Summary: just a little snippet of how i think meeting uncle iroh would go for the iconic gay couple





	welcome to the family

Korra couldn’t remember the last time she felt this type of peace. Ever since she was a child, she was always high-strung and, well, couldn’t keep still. Even Tenzin was annoyed with how high-strung and impatient she was, a total opposite to her past life. Meditating, even after mastering the four elements and  _ then _ some, was one of the most complicated things she had ever done in her life. Still, she somehow felt peace in this moment, away in the Spirit World with the woman she loved.

“Korra, it’s so beautiful here.” Her girlfriend says to her one night. Her  _ girlfriend _ . She still couldn’t believe it. A year ago she wouldn’t have dreamt of being with Asami, nor dating her. It was a difficult few years, but seeing how happy Asami looked in the Spirit World’s sunset made it all worth it.

“I know.” Korra responded, turning over to wrap a strong arm around her girlfriend as they laid together in the grass. “Prettier than Republic City at night, right?”

“How can this compare?” Asami asks with a smile, turning her own body to face her girlfriend’s. “There’s only one thing prettier…”

Korra smirks. “Me?”

Asami just laughs at that, pressing a soft kiss to her lips. “Mm, was going to say the river here that’s overrun with pretty flowers.”

The Avatar groans and gently nudges the other before laughing. “I’d have to agree. That river was really pretty. There’s just so much stuff here that is just so beautiful. I never knew it existed until I met the first Avatar.”

Asami just smiles, all knowingly like, closing her beautiful light green eyes for just a minute to soak in the moment. It was nice to have a vacation, especially with the woman she now loved. Too much had happened to the both of them, between her father and Korra… a trip to another realm was definitely needed. 

“You know, there’s someone I want you to meet.” Korra brings up to her. “You know Fire Lord Zuko?”

Asami pauses, raising a perfectly trimmed brow. “We’ve met him before. Dozens of times now.”

Korra rolls her eyes. “Not him, his uncle. Uncle Iroh! He lives here… for some reason.”

“Probably because he was really connected with spirituality.” Asami smirks. “I’ve read about him, what he’s done…”

“He’s really sweet. When I lost Jinora in the spirit world he… he guided me, you know? He helped me realize to control my own emotions. Well, try to.”

“You  _ do _ tend to get excited about a lot of things.” Asami comments before yawning. “Is that your plan for tomorrow?”

“Yeah, it is. How about we get some sleep?” Korra asks and presses a soft kiss to the other’s lips. 

“Sounds good to me. Goodnight, Kor.”

 

In the morning, the duo sets off to find Iroh, which is relatively easy to find here in the spirit world. The old man is sitting outside of his spirit home with his spirit friends, quite the relaxing scene Korra would like to have when she gets up in age, hopefully. Maybe more excitement in her life, but a relaxing retirement would be nice. 

“Ah, Korra. And Asami! What a pleasant surprise for an old man like me.” Iroh greets as he sits up from his bench to give an embrace to the two women. “What brings you here to the spirit world?”

Korra smiles at Iroh, and looks at Asami who is blinking rapidly at the notion that Iroh knows who Asami is. “Spirit world stuff, Asami.” Korra quickly explains before looking back at Iroh. “After… everything that happened, Asami and I just needed some time for ourselves. A vacation.”

Iroh nods in understanding before looking concerned at Korra. “I know you haven’t been feeling well. For three years your energy has departed. The thing you can only do now is get better each day, look on the brighter side of the bridge, and play a little Paisho with your friends.”

Korra smiles. She missed him, a lot. “I may not be that good, but Asami here might have you up for a challenge.”

Asami blushes a bit. “I wouldn’t say I am  _ that _ good. You’re just saying that because…”

“You’re my girlfriend.” Korra breathes, looking up at Iroh to see his reaction. His face is calm, as usual, a warm smile appearing on his face. Korra knows he’s different from his brother, and father, Fire Lord Sozin. 

“Would your girlfriend care for some tea while you two set up the Pai Sho board?” Iroh just asks, opening up the door to his home which is quaint and nice. It sort of reminds her of a tea shop she saw in Ba Sing Se long ago, but more homey. She takes a seat on the floor by a tea table, Asami spotting the nearest Pai Sho board and begins setting it up almost immediately.

“Iroh, do you have ginseng tea? I prefer that, if you have it.” Asami asks the old man with a warm and grateful smile.

Iroh pauses, taken aback as the other speaks up. Almost immediately, he smiles widely and lets out a hearty laugh, looking at the couple. 

“She’s a keeper, Korra.” He muses, going off to boil some tea.


End file.
